RussiaXUS: The Bunny Costume
by Cormat48
Summary: France is having a party to celebrate Easter and all the countries are invited with one exception- they have to come in costume. What happens when Russia gets to decide the costumes that America is going to attend the party in, and the costume turns out to be a skimpy bunny outfit a tad to "small" -Rated:M due to sexual action and language, yaoi, Uke!America Please Enjoy and Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys this is my first posted here! So yah! Any way this is a one-shot of Russia and America... and yes America is a uke. Don't like then fine don't read, but any way sorry about all the grammar mistakes. Haha that is my weak point, any way hope you guys enjoy it! oh watch out this is a dirty fic hope ya guys don't mind. So Thanks for reading guy, and don't forget to review please!**

*** " = speaking and _' = thoughts_ **

RussiaXUS: The Bunny Costume

"Ivan! There is no way I am putting that on…. ever…," America repeated for the 100th time that day. America was sitting on the bathtub rim starring at the horrid sight in front of him. There hanging on the bathroom door hanger was a skimpy Easter bunny outfit. The outfit involved a set of pink bunny ears, and a matching cotton tail, though this was not the issue with the costume. The problem was the clothing in general. Alfred stood up and started to examine the outfit, again. He glanced at the top which resembles a bra in all ways possible. The top was covered with Easter eggs of every color, though the main color of the top was pink; the top was also small, so that it would reveal almost if not all your chest to passing groups.

Then he looked down at the pink fish nets that when worn would go up to his thighs for sure and the high heel boots that went with them. But then his eyes arrived at the worse part of the outfit, the shorts. Alfred looked at the shorts. They were black, and were so small that they would cause his ass cheeks to hang out of it and the top half of his ass to also show due to his ass being natural homogenous for a guys. _'Ugh, Russia why would you even pick this costume for me, I'll look like a totally slut '_, America thought to himself as he continued to stare at the outfit.

"Alfred, are you going to put it on or not", question the large Russian outside the door, he tried the door again rattling it but as before it was still locked.

"No, never, I mean I will look like a whore or something that totally not heroic", yelled the American from the other side of the door, who was now strongly considering to flush the bunny costume down the toilet.

"Da, but Alfie if you want to come to France's party you have to wear a costume that relates to Easter, you know that", Russia replied, as he pinned a sunflower onto his coat. America sighed at the comment,_ 'I want to go but I… I... I. don't want to go out and have to be so embarrass '_, then he frown and said "I can't wear it! "

"Why? Sunflower… why can't you wear it? Don't you like it?" Russia grimed. He began to fell pathetic for even offering up the idea, especially finding out his love would have no desire for it such as he did. He believed that it honestly would look quite delectable and delicious on his little Alfie.

"No it's not that. The reason why is because if I wear them then you will be able to see my boxer underneath it", America smiled and sarcastically added, "Aww sorry Ivan I was looking so much into wearing it too."

"Oh no worries, here these should help with that problem", he grinned as something pink slid it way under the door. America glanced down to the pink, flamboyant object that now lay on the floor. _'What is that?'_ Alfred thought as he stepped across the room to examine the piece that Ivan had slid beneath the door. America left the pink object up, to reveal what was a bright pink Easter decorated thong. Alfred's mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of it. Ivan placed his ear near the door to listen to what his little sunflower was now saying about the costume that he had purchase for him. As he listens, he heard only the soft breathing of America.

" Is that better Alfred?" Russia question from the other side of the door. He waited patiently by the door for a response from Alfred. America just stared at the thong, 'How could Russia want me to wear this? What could have possible made him think this was a good costume.' America sat down on the close toilet sit, unable to answer the question his lover had proposed. He thought long and hard examining the thongs as he fidgeted with them due to the frustration he felt at the current moment toward Russia. Finally America managed to say exactly what was on his mind to the older man.

"No… N.O…. NEVER"

"But we fixed the problem that involved the boxer, so now you may be happy and wear the costume that you so badly wish to put on. "

America leaned against the bathroom door, listening to Ivan's voice as he spoke, trying to convince Alfred that is was a great idea, through the door. Alfred opened the door and stepped out of the restroom and gave Russia a strong glare. Ivan stared back at him smiling while doing so. America gently grabbed Russia hand and leaded him to the bathroom, showing Ivan the costume that brought so many questionable fearful thoughts to Alfred mind. Ivan looked at America, and gave him a small smile as though nothing was wrong with the costume in its current fashion.

"There is no way that I am putting that on Ivan… I will look ridiculous at Francis' party…" the American stated in a firm voice letting Ivan know that he wasn't messing around, but neither was Russia. Russia was dying to see his lil' Alfie in that costume, and felt that he could no longer wait around while America had cold feet about the costume at hand.

"Would you like me to help put you in it Alfred?" Ivan question as he gave America a forceful, but playful shove into the wall. Russia began to pull off the shirt that America was wearing. America struggled, not liking being man handled, especially when stripping was involved and Russia was only stripping him down. American kicked and punched trying to escape Ivan's deadly grip. Russia manage to slip the other man's pants off and then he proceed onto his boxers. Russia finally after pulling America's boxers off which were colored like the American flag, was ready to begin the real challenge: getting Alfred into the bunny costume. Alfred saw the sly look in the man eyes and instantly knew what was going to do now that America was striped.

"No… Ivan I said No! NO! Ah leave me alone I am not putting that freakin' costume on!" protested America once he saw the look on Russia face. The face that Russia wore at that moment was a sly, plotting one even though he was honestly quite a nice person on a normal days. Russia grabbed the pink thong from where it laid on the bathroom counter and slowly made his way to the bare naked man, who just stared frighteningly at the Russian. Using his weight, the bigger man pushed America against the wall again so that he could not squirm as much as before. Alfred shivered as his ass was forced quite violently against the wall, and the larger man's hand slid down to take a good grip on his cheeks. America try his best not to let a long draw out moan slip from his lips, when Russia began to grind his hips with his own to keep the man in place. America closed his eyes, trying to fight back with all his will though slowly he was beginning to loose the fight.

"Please don't Ivan… please!" begged the American as he struggle still to escape again.

"No, sorry Sunflower but we are going to the party..." Russia smiled sly, " whether you like it or not." The Alfred suddenly blushed, as his manhood began to slowly become erected due to all the lower outside contact. Russia felt this against the his inner thigh and looked down. He instantly was given an idea, at the sight of the other man's erection. America try not to look into his lover's face because of the embarrassment he was feeling from being turn on at the moment. Russia on the other hand, was going to used the man's growing manhood and emotions against him. He began to laugh. As the American stared confusedly at the Russian, Ivan had started to conducted his plan. He began to slowly kiss Alfred's neck only causing the erection to grow even more. Russia took this as a good sign that his plan was working, and continued to kiss down Alfred's body.

"ahh Ivan" America moan as Russia kissed his inner thigh tenderly leaving the American begging for more.

"Hmm maybe you will get more as treat if you are good Alfred" chuckled Ivan as he continued to kiss America's inner thigh only causing Alfred to moan even more. As Alfred enjoy the kissing, Russia secretly began the second step of his plan. He slowly lifted one of America's legs up and then the other, placing his legs into the thong.

"wh-what are you d-doin-" question the American before being silence by his own moans, as the Russian's lips made there way back up to Alfred's neck. While Alfred moan with pleasure, he did not notice the tight thongs that were slipping up his legs. When the tong was pulled up all the way, causing America's manhood to become tightly covered, Russia placed his lips on America's to keep him from asking question. Not letting his own lips leave Alfred's, Russia reached over to the bunny costume, which he barely manage to grab. Taking the top of the costume, he began to dress America. As Alfred began to fell the bigger hand wrap around his back, he suddenly became aware of what was going on. But before America could struggle once again, Ivan reached up and yanked hard on Nantucket, causing the America to blush and moan with delight. Russia suddenly felt America erection on his inner thigh again, glancing down he noticed it look like the thongs were about to pop off because of how tight America's manhood was making it down there. Russia chuckled. He smiled at the face the younger man was making.

Russia rubbed his knee against America erections, causing him to groan at the slight touch. He looked at Russia with pleading eyes to please end the torture and take him all ready, but Russia sadly shook his head. Ivan placed a kiss on his lips as his hand slowly crept back up toward Nantucket. He tugged on it again, causing a squeal to come from America lip. With one swift movement, Russia grabbed the shorts and began to put them on Alfred, who because of the second pull was now moaning at the slightest touch. Russia used this against Alfred, and slipped the shorts all the way up. Ivan went to button up the black skin tight shorts, but then ran into a problem. Because of Americas erected cock at the moment, and the short also being tight, Russia could not button them up. America manhood was just to big at the moment for the tight short to be button and zip, so Ivan forgot about them and moved on to the fish nets and high hell boots. Russia grabbed America by his waist and dragged him to the floor, then placing the American in his lap.

"ah what the-" Alfred yelped.

"shh shhh my little Sunflower nothing is wrong. You are just fine."

"mmm Ivan..," the smaller man moan as Russia began to kiss down his back once again distracting him, form struggling. Russia reached for the pink fish nets, and began to pull them America's dainty feet. As he pulled them up higher and higher onto America's thighs, the more America moan, begging for the pleasure that Russia could bring him. Finally as Ivan pulled the fish net up with one last huge tug, he harshly ran his hand over America's hard cock causing explosions of moans erupt from America's mouth.

Russia shudders as the noise, he even began to feel himself become slightly erected at the noise escaping his lovers lip. But Ivan was on a mission, that mission was to get Alfred dress and to that party with time to spare and to enjoy Alfred amazing costume. America felt Russia cock slightly poking up from beneath his pants. After feeling the small poke, America thrust downward on Russia lap causing Russia to shudder again, though he ignore the thoughts and focus back on his mission Russia grabbed the boots and quickly forced the boots on to America's feet before the situation worsen in his favor. Ivan lifted himself and Alfred off the floor and headed it toward the bathroom door. When America realize what is going on, he began to pout at the sight of Russia heading out of the bathroom door signaling that the moment was now over. Alfred started to follow him out the bathroom, trying his best to walk in the high heels. America then realized that something was different with the way he was walking, so he glanced down at his feet and saw the horrid boot. The situation then hit America in the face with full force: Russia had got him in the bunny costume that he swore he would never wear.

"What the hell Russia!? So you tease me to force me into a stupid costume Ivan!?" yelled America pissed, still trying to walk.

" Da? So? You are dressed and now we can go to the party! Lets go!" smiled Russia.

"And what makes you think I would go with you, now?" frowned America. Ivan slowly made his way over to America. His hand than began to move lower to where Alfred's crotch was, America instantly caught his breath. Russia then proceed to zip up and button America shorts. America sigh with relief not want to be torture no longer.

" You will come with me cause you love me. Duh I thought it was obvious sunflower?" Russia smiled. He grabbed America by the waist and began to led America to the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**A/N: Alright guys I am back! Haha sorry it took so long to respond, ya know how it is with school and home life! Any way well I just wanted to let you all know there will be another chapter after this one. I would also like to stated that it mostly likely will be the last unless people want more than we will see. Any way sorry if ya were looking for more action like what was in the first chapter because it is not here! Sorry but no worries if you keep reading there will be more for yeah next chap. Any way hope ya guys like this chap and please dont be afraid to review! I love hearing from all of you guys! Thanks for reading!**

Chap 2: The Party

The doorbell rang. America was bouncing from foot to foot as he waited for the door to be answered. He turned to Russia and gave the man his best "I am totally not sleeping with you ever again" face. Ivan smiled as though he could not sense America's anger, though it clearly was pouring out of him with every second that passed. Finally the door open and they were greeted by one of the host.

"Hello Russia and Ameri- "England stopped in his track as his brain finally registered the outfit that America was wearing. Arthur could not believe his eyes as he looked over Alfred's body, absorbing every small detail that there was to notice. England's head seem to be nodding as he rescanned America's body for the fifth time._ 'What the hell is he wearing!? '_He thought silently as he still gaped on.

"So are we allowed to come in or are you going to make us stand out here all night" America growled knowing exactly why England was gaping at him. His cheek tinted with a slight blush, knowing from what England was wearing, he was for sure going to be the only one dressed like this. England stood in front of America and Russia in his Britannia form, giving him the appearance of an angle. _'I guess that seem Easter enough_ '. America frowned.

"Da, are we coming in or should we leave" Russia question, slowly beginning to smirk at how the English man was staring down his date. He decided not to wait for an answer and pushed his way in. Holding America's hand, he dragged him in with him as he pushed in. America blushed again at how forceful Russia was being, sometimes he wish that he wasn't so overprotect.

"Nice angel costume England" He chuckled as him and Russia left England standing at the door. Arthur began to scowl at America's statement. _'How dare he insult me, mm little brat'_ England thought to himself, calling Alfred a brat in his mind due to the fact that he still thought of America as his little brother.

"It's not a costume you wanker! " He yelled after them when the doorbell rang again. He turned leaving them behind to greet the next guess at the door, who appeared to be Spain in an egg costume and Romano dressed as a tomato. America smiled as the watch England taking care of the guest at hand. _'Haha whatever always will believe in the fairy tale crap wont ya, Iggy._' America turned back to Russia to see where he was dragging him to. He was leading America straight to the center of the room, straight for France. _'No, no I can't let him see me. He'll turn me in to a laughing stock! It's bad enough that I am here right now'_ He began to struggle against the Russian iron griped though he did not prevail in the end just like it had not early that day.

Russia had other things in mind though. He wanted to show off his lil Alfie to all the other countries, just so they could see what they were missing, what he got to have, what was all his. Smiling as he made his was to France, he gently pushed America in front of him when they got close enough for France to notice them. France raised his eyebrows as a half-naked America approached him, or at least that what it seemed though in reality Russia was forcing him forward. _'What did he do come to the party already drunk.'_ Francis thought. Frowning when America finally got close enough to the French man, America noticed what France was dressed as. He honestly did not have much of a costume. He was dress in more formal colorful clothing to provide him with a more easterly look.

"Hi France… Hum nice party you got here" America said as he rubbed the back of his head. _' How delightful he is trying to distract me from his erotic costume is he now'_ Francis thought as he licked his lips _' Sorry America not going to happen you just look to delicious in the outfit'_

"Hmm Russia could you go get us some punch thank you! Very nice costume America, very creative, did you pick it out yourself?" He questioned as he took a step closer to the tall American. Russia growled but did what he was told so he could hurry back and admire his beautiful sunflower.

"Uhm nah haha you think I would really pick this out! I mean come on, no this was all Russia's idea" Due to being fluster America didn't noticed how close France was getting near him, till Francis was practically on top of him. Russia growled, _'hmm what is that pervert, got in mind'_ Even though he wanted to show off Alfred, he truly did not trust any of the countries to try and not make a move on Alfred, especially not Frances. Russia began to watch the two very closely from his distance at the fruit punch bowl.

Suddenly France had his hands wrapped around America's back and waist, as though to give the fellow country a hug. Though slowly yet surely, France's hand slipped down to Alfred's ass which he gave a nice squeeze. America squeaked at this action, he try to tug away but France kept a very firm grip on his ass, giving it a nice squeeze every other second. _ 'What the hell! France was going out with England! What is wrong with him? '_America thought as he tried to tug away, from the older man. But before Russia could get there, France's lips crashed with America. Instantly Alfred knew what was wrong with the other country. He was had the taste of alcohol all through the mouth._ 'So that's what wrong_ 'America thought. Russia barely caught a glimpse at what had just occurred. He growl and practically ran back to the pair.

Russia's eyes lit up with angry, as he came near the other country. France still squeezing the other country's ass as Russia approached gave the huge man as smile of lusted. America struggled to escape. He squeaked again as France squeezed his ass harder, mostly likely bruising it. Tears began to form in America's eyes._ 'Shit'_ thought the young blonde. America yelled as he was pulled from the French man's arms.

Before anyone in the room knew what was going on, France laid on the ground with his face being pounded by Ivan. America panicked and began to tug the Russian off of France before too much damage was done.

"Ivan let him go now!" America shouted. He finally managed to rip Russia off the other man. Other countries from the party began to form a huge circle around the three men. America frown and began to blush as he realize all the eyes that once paid him no attention now were staring intensely at him in the costume. Russia growled at the group as though giving a warning for no one to come near America. America sighed.

"We are leaving, sorry to interrupt the party…. And yes I am wearing a fuckin' slutty bunny outfit, alright!" He grabbed Russia who was still steaming over the whole situation. As America and Russia made their way toward the exits, England rushed over to his boyfriend who was now knocked out of the floor. England frowned as he checked the other man for serious injuries. He sigh relief when he saw that everything was normal with the exception of the huge bruise that were beginning to form on his cheek. America slammed the front door as he and Russia exit, leaving the dangerous party behind them. Italy looked over at Germany, who was scowling at the display he had just been forced to watch. Italy nodded his head to the left and then to the right confusedly.

"Germany?"

"Ja, Italy?"

"Uhm did the Easter bunny just get groped by France and then stormed out of the party with Russia...?" Germany sighed.

"Ja Italy, the Easter bunny definitely just got groped by France and then left," German stated sarcastically as Italy nodded as though he now understood what had just occurred.

"Oh okay" Italy said as he smiled. He gave Germany a hug and continued, "I am so glad you don't lie to me Ludwig."

Germany signed and face palmed himself, _'Oh niez… tonight is going to be along night…'_


End file.
